The Legion's Courier
by NuntiusTheCourier
Summary: What happens to the Mojave after the Legion's victory at Hoover Dam. What role did the Courier play in the Legion's new capital. If your wish to know then gather round for this is the story of the Legion's Courier./ Warning may contain strong language, suggestive themes, future lemons, and violence
**This is the first chapter of my first story so please review as constructive criticism is always appreciated**

 _ **All rights go to their respective owners.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

The city of New Vegas, the glittering jewel of the mojave, sits silent. There are no drunken gamblers and tourists stumbling through the streets, no NCR MPs watching for the first sign of trouble, no beggars on the street corners pleading for caps, no dealers hiding in dark alleys peddling their wares, and no grinning high rollers strutting through the strip toting their winnings back to their hotel rooms.

Only the silent streets echoing the heavy steps of the legionnaires as they patrolled their latest conquest.

Far above them inside of the Lucky 38, converted into Caesar's new Imperial Palace, a man stood by the window of his old suite. He has tanned caucasian skin, blasted back black hair and a short rough beard due to recent events making leaving him little time to shave. He wore a suit of Elite Riot Gear from The Divide he modified to suit his needs better. He added a hood and dyed the duster crimson with Legion's bull marked in white on its back. The suits armor he reinforced by covering it with a sheet of the same heavy gauge steel that made up the Legate's armor. His helmet, which sat on a nearby end table, was reinforced security helmet he picked up from his trip to the Sierra Madre that like his armor was coated with a layer of steel

His grey eyes watched as the desert sun set and turned the sky into an awe-inspiring masterpiece of swirling gold, red, and orange.

His name has been lost to him, stolen from him by a bullet to the skull years ago by a man long since dead. Now he goes by the name Caesar had given him during their first meeting. Sextus Nuntius, or the sixth courier, perfectly fitting given his previous line of work. As he stared out across the vastness of the desert beyond the lights of his new home he pondered all that has happened since he first arrived in the Mojave

After surviving Benny's attempt on his life in Goodsprings, due in no small part to the care of the townsfolk, he repaid their kindness by helping them remove Joe Cobb and his petty little band of raiders from the face of the Earth.

After gathering some information from the local saloon owner Trudy he made his way south to Primm where he helped the locals kill a group of escaped convicts in return for info on the man that left him for dead. He heard that after he left the NCR took control of the settlement, funny they show up just when all the hard work has been finished.

Then he met the legion. His first contact with them was in the ashes of the cesspit formerly known as Nipton. He spoke with Vulpes amidst the bloodied crosses that dotted the streets. Vulpes told him about the Legion and its march towards New Vegas, he spoke to him of their leader, and their mission to restore order to the wasteland. At the end of their talk he was told to warn the NCR of the coming storm and when the legionnaires marched from the town he made his way towards the Mojave Outpost and spoke of what he had seen and heard to both the soldiers and the merchants that inhabited the pass.

His task completed he continued on to Novac the next stop on his quest for answers. It was a lonely little settlement constructed around the remains of a pre-war motel. When the local guardsman refused to answer his questions he simply hacked into his terminal to get what he needed. The trip wasn't a total bust though, as he managed to convince a retired NCR ranger to teach him a few tricks for when an enemy got to close for comfort.

He made his way north to Boulder City where he encountered the group of Great Khans who helped Benny capture him. In return for their help in finding Benny's base of operations he convinced the local NCR garrison to let them go peacefully.

The end of his journey in sight he entered The Strip intent on finishing what benny started in Goodsprings. He was not alone though.

On his journey he met two people he trusted to watch his back through thick and thin. Sharon Cassidy a drunken caravanner who was remarkably skilled with her shotgun and Raul Tejada a Spanish gun slinging ghoul who he relied on to make sure that their equipment didn't fall apart in their hands.

They entered The Tops and bribed one of the chairmen to convince Benny to head up to his room as "He had a package waiting for him." Oh they were waiting alright and when he and a few of his boys stepped into the room they found themselves staring down the barrel of the Courier's hunting revolver. It was a brutal gunfight that crossed several floors of the casino and dozens of the chairmen fell in Sextus' pursuit of Benny. In the end though the snake managed to slip out of the casino while the rest of the chairmen tried desperately to slow the bloody advance of the vengeful spirit that pursued him.

The three companions had to flee from the strip and hide in the ruins of Freeside when they received a message from the King's chief lieutenant Pacer. When they met the man he offered to get them out of Freeside if they helped him find out who had been assaulting the locals. After questioning the victims they discovered that NCR soldiers had been the ones responsible for the attacks and after informing the King and his men of who was behind it all they were tasked with finding a way to end it. They ended all right , they ended it by posing as NCR citizens and placing several blocks of C4 at a local soup kitchen where the soldiers were distributing food to NCR squatters. After blowing the building sky high Pacer and his boys offed the survivors. Their task completed the group was smuggled out of the city but with a new addition in tow. Rex the King's pet cyberdog came with them when the man discovered that the dog was slowly dying of neural degeneration, he regretfully sent the canine with Sextus on the condition that he tried to find a way to save Rex's life.

Hearing rumors of a doctor in the north that may be able to help, the group made their way to Jacobstown a settlement that served as a haven for super mutants and nightkin. There they met Doctor Henry an elderly scientist who was working on a cure for the nightkin's Schizophrenia. He explained to them that the only way to save Rex's life was to give him a new brain. The doctor offered to perform the necessary operation if the group did two things for him. The first was to bring him the replacement brain, the second was to help him do a few tasks necessary for completing his cure.

With their new task clear the group split up with Cass and Raul going to find a replacement brain while Sextus stayed to help the doctor.

Cass and Raul made their way to a scrap yard they passed on their way to New Vegas. They spoke with Mrs. Gibson about the situation and offered to pay for the dog put unfortunately the woman wouldn't willingly part with the dog if they were just going to kill him . On The plus side Cass got herself a new shotgun, along with the mutt, after negotiations broke down.

Sextus meanwhile was sent to investigate a nearby night stalker den with a nightkin known as Lily. They made their way through the cave system and returned with a chewed up Stealth Boy and a super sledge Lily affectionately dubbed Oh, Baby! However their efforts all meant nothing as the doctor's night stalker theory proved to be a bust and they were forced to test the Mark II Stealth Boy on Lily. When their experiment revealed little the local nightkin leader Keene burst in and threatened them for the Mark II specs. Luckily Sextus was able to talk the mutant down and no one was harmed. Doctor Henry seeing no other option wanted to continue to test the Stealth Boy on Lily but Sextus came up with the idea of performing the tests on night stalkers instead.

Cass and Raul didn't return for another week with the dog and Sextus spent that week capturing night stalkers for the doctor and talking with Lily. After an incident where Lily was injured while they were in the middle of subduing a night stalker and went berserk, Sextus confronted the old mutant about it. He discovered that Lily had been taking her medicine at half doses as they make her forget who she was and her grandchildren. Softly he explained to her that she needed to keep taking her medicine and not to worry about forgetting who she was as he would be there to remind her.

When Cass and Raul returned and the operation finished the group once again set out but this time both Lily and Rex went with them.

They made their way to the grave of Cassidy Caravans as she wished to pay her respect to her fallen employees. When they arrived at the site she noticed something suspicious. The attack on her caravan matched the style of several other attacks made lately. Going off of reports she heard from when she was loitering in the Mojave Outpost they tracked down the site of the wreckage of Griffin Wares' Caravan, where they found a clue. A map of a trade route to the west of Vegas and another site was marked. There they found the burnt out husk of Durable Dunn's caravan where they discovered the corpses of a few Van Graff thugs and a Crimson Caravan guard who apparently died attacking Cass's Caravan. It wasn't hard to figure out that the two companies were trying to take out the competition by any means necessary. Enraged at the news the group agreed to help their comrade get her revenge on the bastards that had murdered her workers.

They made their way to the HQ of the Mojave branch of the Crimson Caravan Company and with the help of a grateful Ringo they were able to get a meeting with the branch manager Alice McLafferty where Cass introduced the woman to the business end of her shotgun. After making their escape with Ringo as their 'hostage' the group made their way to the Silver Rush where they assaulted the store and executed the two Van Graffs that were running the branch. Before they made their escape back into the waste they grabbed all of the merchandise they could carry. And with three humans, a ghoul, and a super mutant they made out with they were able to take almost all of the Silver Rush's stock with them.

Their stolen loot in tow the group made their way to one of the few remaining groups that would welcome them. The Legion.

They made their way to Cottonwood Cove and were welcomed by a centurion by the name of Aurelius. He thanked them for the energy weapons and invited into the camp where Sextus saw someone he thought he would never meet again. Vulpes Inculta the head of the Frumentarii, who told them that Caesar wished to meet with them. During Sextus' meeting with the Frumentarii, Raul met the Decanus Severus who he taught how to disarm the NCR landmines that his men kept triggering, much to the man's joy, and how to construct powder charges, a useful little explosive he learned how to make during his career as a wandering gunslinger. After unloading their weapons the six of them took a trip up the Colorado to meet with the leader of the Legion.

Sextus' first impression of the Fort was that of brutal efficiency. Everyone from the youngest trainee to the eldest slave knew their place and what was expected of them. They were trained from birth to fulfill their role and every legionnaire was a warrior before anything else unlike the conscripted soldiers of the NCR and the robotic unfeeling securitrons of the Strip. This belief was further reinforced after he spoke with Caesar and heard what he had to offer should he join their side. Benny's life and the opportunity to end the miserable wretches life.

He jumped at the chance and when given the order destroyed the vast securitron army hidden under the Fort. His task completed Caesar fulfilled his end of the deal by handing Benny over to the Courier who then ripped the man limb from limb in front of the entire Legion during their fight in the Fort's arena.

Impressed by Sextus' abilities Caesar recruited him and his companions to help in their fight against the NCR. They were given several tasks the first of which was the elimination of Mr. House. They entered the Lucky 38 opposed by dozens of securitrons hell bent on protecting their master, but the machines stood no chance and the group breached House's inner sanctum and ended the decaying man's life.

Their next task was to go about and deal with the various minor factions that dotted the Mojave. Cass was sent with Rex to gain the support of the Boomers, a group of xenophobic tribals who had taken up residence in Nellis Air Force Base. After making her way through the fire of their cannons she went about earning their trust and loyalty by helping the tribals out with the various issues that affected their camp and by helping them raise an old bomber from the depths of lake mead. Before she left she discreetly poisoned the tribe's leaders and when they passed on she planted the tribe firmly on the side of the Legion by telling them that their deaths were identical to those who were killed by political enemies of the NCR.

Raul and Ringo dealt with the White Glove Society on the Strip. Turns out that a member of the tribe was attempting to return the group to their old cannibalistic practices. While doing this he had kidnapped the son of a wealth Brahmin baron. By saving his son and dealing with the group's renegade member they made allies with not only the White Glove Society but the Brahmin baron as well thus ensuring provisions for the Legion's troops.

Lily's task was a little different. She had to assassinate the president of the NCR during his speech at the Hoover Dam. It was surprisingly easy, after hiding out on a nearby ledge under the cover of a Stealth Boy she killed the man and several of his guards with a single blast of her missile launcher Annabelle.

Sextus' task was the most vital to the success of the Legion's campaign in the Mojave. He had to find a way to remove the tumor that was slowly killing Caesar. When no trustworthy doctor could be found he had to trekked through the irradiated ruins of Vault 34 to find a functional diagnostic scanning module in order to repair Caesar's Auto-Doc. Luckily the operation was a success and when the rest of his companions returned Sextus assisted in the Legion's second assault on the dam.

They fought on the frontline of the battle shoulder to shoulder with centurions and Legate Lanius himself. They slaughtered every NCR soldiers they came across and Sextus personally ended General Olliver.

With the death of their general the rest of the NCR's forces quickly routed and were easily pushed from both New Vegas and Mojave all the way to the Long 15 to the south.

For their part in securing the Legion's victory Caesar honored Sextus and his Companions with a gold coin bearing an image of the dam on one side and each of them standing side by side on the other.

Not long after the war the group was over the group went their separate ways.

Cass restarted her caravan company in Legion territory with Ringo as her right hand man. They quickly became one of the most prosperous caravan company on the west coast with Caesar's patronage.

Raul went on to serve as one of the Legion's leading blacksmiths and engineers. He restored roads and managed the confiscated Gun Runners' Factory manufacturing high quality weapons for the Legion.

Lily served as the Legion's envoy to Jacobstown and her heavy red armor and straw hat became a common sight on the road between New Vegas and Jacobstown.

Rex remained with Sextus following the courier on many more adventures.

As for Sextus for a while he continued to help the Legion secure their new territory by serving as an envoy to various settlements and doing his best to make the transition to Legion towns as painless as possible. Caesar rewarded him with property, slaves, wealth, power everything a man could wish for. Eventually though his wanderlust returned and he set out once more.

He traveled to Zion Canyon where he ended the legend of the Burned Man once and for all while also adding more tribes and territory to the Legion's Holdings.

He explored the poisoned halls of the Sierra Madre and returned to the wasteland laden with gold and caps along with his favorite helmet.

He put to rest those tortured souls who wandered through the Big MT and in addition to a few new weapons came home with a little girlfriend for Rex.  
He met Ulysses in the scorched ruins of the Divide and spared the world from yet another nuclear apocalypse.

He even made his way to the eastern coast of the former United States meeting many tribes and group along the way and returning to the Mojave with many plants and animals that called the east their home.

Now though nearly six years later Caesar has called him and several of his legates back to New Vegas for reasons not yet know to him. He was interrupted from his reminiscing by a knock on his door.

"Enter" He sighed as he turned to meet whoever had come to meet him. He was unsurprised to see Melody the same child he met in the Fort, yet she was child no longer. She had grown into a beautiful young maiden of 17 years standing at 5'6 with waist length braided brown hair soft toned skin and deep almond colored eyes. She was dressed in a white wool toga that accentuated her blossoming figure, with soft leather caligae on her feet.

She was one of his most loyal servants and the one who had been with him the longest.

He had taken her as one of his own house servants after the battle killing two legionnaires attempting to 'celebrate' their victory with her. Since then she has nearly always been by his side and he rather enjoyed his time with the girl, she was a bit shy but that was to be expected given her upbringing.

"Um Lord Nuntius" She spoke causing his eyes to snap up to her see her blushing face and making him realize he had begun to stare. "Lord Caesar has called you and the legates to his throne room."

"Thank you Melody." He said passing the woman on his way to meet one of the most powerful people in the wasteland.

* * *

 **Next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
